


Rangi's A Blanket thief

by stormy_wheather



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Shadow of Kyoshi, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Last Airbender – The Shadow of Kyoshi, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Huddling For Warmth, One Shot, Rangshi - Freeform, Rangshi Week 2020, Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Sleepiness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy_wheather/pseuds/stormy_wheather
Summary: One-shot I wrote when I couldn't sleep.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 140





	Rangi's A Blanket thief

On the first brisk days of winters the year Rangi and Kyoshi had moved in together it didn't occur to them to start heating the house with a fire each day. They muddled through the first cold day of winter with hot chocolate and long sweaters. When it came to the night time, all they had was one comforter between them. 

Rangi sat atop her side of the bed, wearing her long wool pajama she had gotten out just to account for the sudden change in temperature. She had her white tank top on, and Kyoshi’s cardigan. The sleeves covered her hands and folded over, if she tried she could probably wrap the knitted sweater around herself twice. She balanced her last warm cup for the day between her two hands. 

“Are you coming to bed?” she asked, taking a sip and putting her cup down on the nightstand. 

Kyoshi smiled “I will just one second.” Kyoshi said, sifting the papers on her desk into a pile. 

When she turned around to Rangi she saw she was shaking her head , “You know sometimes I wonder if you're nocturnal” she said sarcastically. 

“I said I’d be there.” Kyoshi noted back, Rangi groaned falling back against the pillows. 

“I guess I will just wait then, maybe I will fall asleep without you, but don’t be surprised when you wake up and I am not here anymore” Rangi explained. Kysoshi rolled her eyes, knowing her back was to Rangi. She put the unopened letters in their drawer. Turned to Rangi and sat on her side of bed, 

“Are you happy now?” Kyoshi asked, Rangi pulled the cover out and over herself. She nestled beneath Kyoshi’s outstretched arm.

“You could say that,” She replied. As she yawned. Kyoshi pressed a kiss to her head as she settled beneath the blanket as well. Rangi’s eyes shut. 

“Love you.” Rangi said.

‘Love you too” Kyoshi replied as she shut her eyes. She breathed in the warm scent of Rangi’s hair and fell asleep. 

All the sudden she was cold, the breeze was all down her legs and on her shoulder, she woke shivering in a way she hadn’t in years. Desperately she tried to pull the blanket she was under tighter around herself, but the cloth she had grips on had no yield. They were held down by another much more stubborn force 

There was no warmth in the world for Kyoshi, none whatsoever. She was alone and cold without any blankets and It was because they were wrapped around Rangi. It was a level below absolute treachery, a mark of dishonor she could never unlive. The small girl that Kyoshi called her bodyguard, her lover, and her best friend, was a blanket thief. 

“Rangi” Kyoshi whispered, She remained asleep with only her black hair peering out of her cocoon of comforters. Kyoshi rolled to her back. 

“Fine I guess I will just stay here, exposed to the elements” She said a bit louder, Rangi stirred under the pile of warmth she made for herself, refusing to share 

“After all I was an orphan on the streets, no blankets there” She continued, Rangi groaned and shifted her precious slumber being disturbed. She fell back to the pillow, refusing to rise. 

“Or maybe I will just find a nice warm fire bending girlfriend to hold me through these cold cold nights” Rangi shot awake 

“Whose.. This girlfriend... “ She grumbled still half in a dream, rubbing her eyes, “Is she taller than me?” 

“Hey Rangi..” Kyoshi cooed at her, she brought her frigid hands to her face, being sure to press her icy hands against the warmest part of her cheek. Rangi winced at the contact. Even more so when Kyoshi ran one of her cold feet up her leg. 

“Why.. Are you so cold?” she asked 

“You tell me.” Kyoshi sneered “Honorless thief” 

Rangi was still too sleepy to realize she was even awake “How dare you question…” she yawned, “My honor... ” 

“How dare you steal the covers and leave me out in the cold.” She said back, Rangi opened her eyes fully and blinked at her 

“I am sorry.” She said, lifting the end of the blanket for Kyoshi to nestle herself back under, a draft on cold air coaxing itself between them. Rangi pouted unwelcoming to let Kyoshi’s frigid body ruin the bit of heat she had stored from herself. She seemed to know the solution. 

“Don’t ask me to do this again.” She said as she began to sit up, Kyoshi gazed up at her, sheltered beneath the bedspread. She knelt up against the head board in a meditative stance, taking long slow breaths. There appeared to be no change, until she took a pillow, put it on the other side of Kyoshi and slipped back under the covers, laying her body across her. 

She was warmer than a glowing coal, pressing herself against Kyoshi to heat her from the outside in. Rangi pulled the covers back over herself and Kyoshi. Kyoshi instinctively wrapped her arms around her, pressing her closer, “Better then a blanket huh?” Rangi asked, her head laid against the same pillow. 

“You could have done this all day couldn’t you?” Kyoshi said. Rangi laughed 

“Yeah but then what would my excuse be to make you hot chocolate, wear your sweaters ,and steal your blanket?” she said softly, beginning to trace patterns against Kyoshi’s arm. “I can’t have you thinking I am going soft.” She muttered, Kyoshi scratched delicately down her back. 

“I already know your soft” she teased her hands pressing Rangi head closer to her chest. She shut her eyes. 

“Hmm..” Rangi responded, before letting out a content sigh. 

Kyoshi smiled with the corner of her mouth, holding her own fire just a little closer, the movement of her lungs lulling her back to sleep.


End file.
